Strange Little Girl
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: Jing Mei has a break down after leaving the hospital


Title: Strange Little Girl   
rating: R   
category:JMC   
summary: Jing Mei has a break down after leaving the hospital   
  
one day you see a strange little girl look at you   
one day you see a strange little girl feeling blue   
she'd run to the town one day   
leaving home and the country fair   
just beware   
when you're there   
strange little girl   
********************************   
He left her standing on the roof, her rage still flowing violently   
through her veins. All she had done for that hospital and this was   
the payment.Forget the fact her father paid for her return, the   
spoiled little girl attitude she constantly gave.   
  
Sadness can change so quickly.Part of her tears was the fact she   
didn't recognize these new feelings. No one had ever betrayed her   
this much.   
  
In a fury of rage, she tossed her pager over the ledge, and watched   
it crash into small bits.   
  
It was over   
**********************************   
she didn't know how to live in a town that was rough   
it didn't take long before she knew she had enough   
walking home in her wrapped up world   
she survived but she's feeling old   
and she found all things cold   
strange little girl   
***********************************   
6:00 am   
  
Her eyes were plastered on the spider that crawled across the   
ceiling.It would stop peridoically and just sit there. A wind, a cold   
breeze, the movement of her ceiling fan would send it scurrying   
across the ceiling again, nestling in the corner   
  
She hadn't slept at all that night.   
************************************   
9:00 am   
  
"Deb..it's me.I just wanted to see if you were okay"   
  
She let the phone ring, the coffee burn in the coffee pot. The house   
stank of scorched coffee. She hadn't even bothered to get the paper   
from the front of the house.   
  
Maybe if he came by,he'd think she left   
****************************************   
where are you going?   
strange little girl   
where are you going?   
do you know where you could be going?   
****************************************   
  
2:00 pm   
  
There was a solid collection of fat on the top of the carton of   
noodles from the Chinese restaurant. She left the tv blaring so in   
her mind she could think people were talking to her. That she wasn't   
alone. But the noise just made the house more empty   
  
The light on the answering machine was flashing. She knew who it was.   
  
She just didn't want to her him tell her it'll be okay.It sure didn't   
right then.   
  
Things couldn't get worse. And regret is a nasty feeling   
*********************************************   
7:00 pm   
  
"You're watching Entertainment Tonight.."   
  
Everything felt empty. Her hands felt idle. She had left the   
refrigator door open when this one music video had come on the   
television that she had been wanting to see.   
  
She just never got up off the couch   
**********************************************   
  
walking home in her wrapped up world   
she survived but she's feeling old   
cuz she found all things cold   
**********************************************   
12:00 am   
  
"Deb!!"   
  
She squeezed her eyes shut.Maybe pretending she wasn't there would   
make him go away.God, go away   
  
"Deb!!"   
  
The tv light was giving her away. Maybe he could see her shadow   
stirring on the couch   
  
"At least let me know you're okay!!"   
  
There was that video they kept showing.With the girl who looked beat   
up, she looked tired. She laughed, quiting work had led her to watch   
MTV.That's how aimless she had become   
  
The girl looked sad in the mirror. She ran her own hands over her   
face,along with the girl on the television   
  
"Crawling in my skin..these wounds they will not heal"   
  
She hadn't listened to the words before. Her heart lurched in her   
chest.Tears raced down her cheeks.Tears that wouldn't stop   
  
"Deb!"   
  
They turned into sobs.Violent sobs, that made her tuck her legs up   
under her and cry into the couch.   
  
"Deb.." he had a key.She forgot he had a key. She had given him that   
key and never asked for it back.   
  
"Hey.." he knelt down beside her,rubbing her back with his hand."Deb."   
  
She shook. She sobbed.All she could hear was the song.The singer's   
eyes.She had seen them before. She lefted her face and looked right   
into his eyes.God..it was him   
  
"It's okay" he wrapped his arms around her,"Go ahead,it's okay"   
  
He would know.He had to rebuild his life,but he had support. She had   
left that behind when she told Weaver to go to hell.   
  
But before she could rebuild.SHe had to cry   
*************************************************   
strange little girl   
where are you going?   
do you know where you could be going?


End file.
